orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Communication
As in about every online game it is very important to have a good communication with each other. This will make the community grow and it gives you the ability to tell others about your ideas. Those ideas can also be used by the staff to improve the game. But most of all it's real important to communicate with your alliance mates. The better the communication within an alliance, the better the alliance itself will work. Alliance Forum This is the most important way to communicate with your alliance mates. Everyone in Alliances At War has access to an alliance forum. To get to your alliance forum just click the link on the bottom of your screen called "Alliance Forum". The alliance forum link will sometimes have a different color and this means that there is a new post in your forum. IRC (Internet Relay Chat) Alliances At War has an own IRC-channel. This channel is pretty active during the whole day. There are a lot of good players in this channel which can give you answers to most of your questions. Orkfian Gods and members of the moderator group are the ones with op status in this channel. The people who have voice status are heads of other resorts. Those people have a lot of power over the game and can help you with just about everything. When they can't help you themselves then they will send you to the one you need, or they will contact the one who can help you to get in touch with the right person. A lot of alliances also have their own IRC-channel. This is because it is easier to communicate on IRC than through the forums. #ORKFIA IRC CHANNEL Download an IRC client, the most popular is mIRC, downloadable at mirc.com/get.html (I will use mIRC for the rest of this manual, but for most clients the settings are the same, maybe you have to search a bit to find the right fields to fill in). Install and run mIRC. In the start-up screen press continue. A new window will now pop up, this is the options window. Fill in your name, e-mail, nickname and alternative nickname in case your preferred nickname is already in use. Next, move to servers in the left menu. Scroll down in the first drop down menu until you find Netgamers, select it. If Netgamers is not in the list press add. Fill in the following fields: *Description: Netgamers: Random Server *IRC Server: irc.netgamers.org *Port(s): 6667 *Group: Netgamers After you have selected the Netgamers network, press ok. Got to file, then press connect. Now you are connected to Netgamers, a pop up with favourite channels will appear. Enter #Orkfia in the top field and press join. Now you are in the official Alliances At War channel, have fun! Orkfia Mail There is also a possibility to contact someone personally. This person doesn't have to be in your alliance. To send someone an Orkfia Mail just go to the alliance the person is in and click on his/her tribename. You will now get to a screen which is called "External Affairs" where you have the option "Send Orkfia Mail". Just type a subject and your message and hit the button below it. The person you send the message too can easily see that he/she has a new message, simply by looking at the link that is on the left side of the "Alliance Forum" link. The "Orkfia Mail" link will also get another color when there is a new message waiting. And by clicking on the "Orkfia Mail" link you will be brought to your mailbox. Here you can read all your old and new messages. In–game Forum This communication way is based on a basic quick ingame forum. It consists of several different forums: *Announcements - speaks for itself *World forum - Discuss anything really *Game talk - Discuss different things about the gameplay here *Suggestions - Suggest & discuss anything to improve the game *Bugs - Notify staff of any bugs to have them promptly fixed *The Dragon Lair - This forum is only available for the ones who donates money to keep the servers running. You are able to read the first three without having an account but if you want to reply you are forced to have a tribe first. Contact Staff To report things to the staff, go to alliance #1 - #10 and you will find a "Submit a report here" link. Click on this link or on one of the players in this alliance and you will get to the report page. First you have the option between "Game Related" and "Orkfia Mail". If you select "Orkfia Mail" then you don't have to choose in the other dropdown menu. The message will be sent to the person you clicked on when you was at the alliance page of alliance 1. If you clicked on the "Submit a report here" link then it will be sent to the group of staff associated with your picked category. If you choose "Game Related" then you should pick a category in the other dropdown menu. Just pick the category which will fit your problem most. If you do a "Game Related" report then you do not have to fill in a subject. Is it an "Orkfia Mail" then you should fill in a subject. Now type your message and hit the button to send the message. On a "Game Related" report the message will be send to the resort responsible for that part of the game.